infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is a power in Infamous, Infamous 2 and Infamous: Festival of Blood. inFamous Although Cole MacGrath never learned this power, notable Conduits have been seen using superhuman speed, teleportation or similar abilities. *Kessler uses this power frequently. His ability to teleport is superior to any character seen in inFamous. *Reaper Conduits use this power in a similar fashion to Kessler. While their ability is not as strong as Kessler's powers, they are still very capable. *Sasha has been seen using a form of teleportation, but she was only seen performing this ability in her black tar. inFamous 2 Nix has been seen to be able to teleport in inFamous 2. Most times, Nix's teleportation looks like a flash of red light and black smoke but sometimes it shows a red outline of her before the smoke appears and other time after she teleports, a streak is left behind, indicating where she has teleported to. Lucy Kuo is also seen using this power, seemingly becoming an icy blast before vanishing into the thin air. John White has also been shown to use this power during the mission The Face of Change, appearing in a blazing flash of light before arriving. inFamous: Second Son Henry Daughtry's powers are an offset of teleportation as he moves like smoke in thin air enabling him to reach different places quickly unlike a normal human. Abigail's powers are also an offset as her body becomes illuminated when moving at high speeds enabling her to move from place to place quickly. Notable Users * Kessler * Sasha (through the black tar) * Kuo * Nix * Any Reaper Conduit * John White * Bloody Mary * Vampires Trivia * This is the first power Kessler is seen to use, and he frequently uses it in his final battle. * Sometimes a Reaper Conduit may simply disappear while using this power. This is actually a glitch, commonly appearing if Cole is moving very fast, for example, on a train. * Nix's teleportation vaguely resembles that of Nightcrawler, a mutant from the X-Men with teleportation powers. ﻿ * In an interview with Sucker Punch, it was said Cole would gain the ability to travel at "great speed", similar to that of teleportation. This ability, however, is never seen in-game and may be a scrapped idea or a reference to the Lightning Tether power. * There is a constant glitch involving the Reaper Conduit's teleportation in which it will teleport very high up in the air, and since it cannot teleport in mid-air for convenience, the Conduit will inevitably fall to its death. * In Festival of Blood, Vampires will frequently teleport from time to time especially in combat. **When Cole uses the power Shadow Swarm, it could be seen as teleportation. * There's a glitch in InFamous 2 where if you open up a new UGC Mission, move to a different point of the city and exit without saving, Cole will "teleport" there. * In InFamous 2, when Cole meets Nix, and sees her teleport Cole retorts "Oh, now that I can't do" and when he meets Lucy Kuo after she received her Conduit powers and she showed him teleport, he states "Okay, now you're just showing off." implying he is jealous of her powers. * It is speculated that Delsin Rowe has some sort of teleportation power, this was confirmed with the release of the "Neon" power trailer in which Delsin can be seen dashing at superhuman speeds as an illuminated body. Delsin's smoke powers are also an offset of teleportation. Sources Infamous Infamous 2 Infamous: Festival of Blood Category:Powers